


The Haunting Express: Vivians Reckoning

by Hyrule_hero24



Category: Luigi's Mansion (2001), Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, Polar Express - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrule_hero24/pseuds/Hyrule_hero24
Summary: On a cold winter night, whether he know it or not Luigi gets a call from an old conductor that is about to turn his world upside-down. Starting off as a regular ghost call, it turns out this train might be harboring more evil than one could ever imagine.





	1. THE CHOSEN

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I will be the first one admitting that this is kind of a crazy cross-over but Im just trying things out while Im taking a break from my other fic the Legend of Zelda: Last of Courage. I already shared most of this story with some people and they said it was actually really good - so dont be afraid to try new things!

His mustache flipping in the wind as he stuck his head out the window, the fog swirled around his face as the Polar Express launches forward in to the dark ahead. He could hear his heart beat fast and faster – the spot would be approached soon. This cursed spot, it stopped him from seeing santa for the past 6 years, but maybe they could make it through. Santa was worth it, and he couldn’t let these kids down. Looking back all the kids on braod are really excited to see Santa Clause, but if only they knew the danger they were really in and shuddered. Sometimes, the most real things in the world are the things you cannot see, and he know that better than just about anyone else now.

 He remembered 10 years ago saying that to Chris, Hero boy, as he baorded the Express that cold night – if only things were still that simple. The conducter shifted his glasses as the train zoomed into the thickest part of the fog causing a poof like they were transported to another dimension, and who knows maybe they were. Against his hopes, the train begin to squeal and screech the wheels stopping despite wanting to not stop, and a tear fell from his eye on to his cheek. Dammit. This is how it starts. Now the familiar chill rang through the cab as the lights went out and spine chilling childrens’ screams echoed in his ears, confused and innocent.  

The fog crashed in the windows, glass slashing through skin and the ice of the North pole not letting anyone escape its cold grasps. Ghosts flooded into the box car grabbing children and slinging them around like rag dolls laughing maniacally as the conductor fell down and cried.

“Enough!” A coldest voice rose above the deathly wails of the undead, who all went silent and the kids all ran away hiding in a corner. The conductor felt a ice cold hand grasp his shoulder. He began to sob harder. “You know the drill Charles, so go ahead and make it quick” the voice told him. Crawling desperately over, he grabbed the nearest child and whisper “I am so sorry”. Between sobs, Charles said “This one!”

The figure walked over, thudding the ground with his large stature, and looked the child over. “Very well.” He said. “He is chosen!” Whooping and cheering, the minion ghosts whisked the screaming child out of the window, the cold and dread seemingly vanishing out with the evil spirits. The lights flick back on, Charles standing up wasting no time yells. “Retreat the train! Before they come back!” The remaining kids scared, the Polar Express hastily reversed out of the abyss of which it plunged away from the dark spirits that had taken yet another kid. Pulling out his conductors phone, Charles dialed a number he swore hed never dial again, but now things were desperate.


	2. GHOSTBUSTERS UNITE

The Polar Express came to a grinding halt, stopping in front of the massive mansion. Breathing heavy, the conductor knock twice and the door immediately swung open.

In the doorway stood a frowning man wearing his usual skin tight green shirt outlining his impressive physice from Ghost Hunting all of the time. “Hey Luigi” Charles said begrudgingly. Some would say Luigi was a little too good at “ghost hunting” considering he married one.

“Listen, I do not like this any more than you but I didn’t really have a choice because…”

“Charles hey!” Vivian, the shadow siren, said coming up. And dang was she hot, even hotter than when they had dated which he thought was impossible. She hugging Charles. “Vivian! H…H…How are you?” he said becoming nervous.

“When I heard you were in trouble I tald Luigi he did not have a choice but to help! Anything for my ex-boy friend”. She said. Ouch, there it was, the title that would haunt the conductor for the rest of his life. Vivians ex boy friend. The trio walked in to the box car in silence, Luigi dragging his poulter-gust 3000 behind him. The small vacuum had a remarkable capability of sucking up souls, some thing he was very careful not to use on Vivian at least.

Looking around distraut children covered in ectoplasm meandered about, cold in there eyes knowing they have seen dark things. Seeing Vivian they all screamed but she quickly went and told them she was not like other ghosts, and she had a way with kids.

“That’s my wife” Luigi gruffed, but Charles just said “lets get on with it”. Chooing, the express engine lunge forward back to the fog, but this time things were different.


	3. HIGH TENSIONS ON THE TRAIN

Luigi and Vivian were scouring for clues, they knew they did not have much time to figure out what they were up against. The footprints left by the main bad guy were really large, leaving a crazy other-worldy design. The ectoplasm was like none ever seen before, even the Poltergust could not identify the type of ghost it came from.

“Luigi I cant make heads or tails of this, it makes no sense” Vivian said quisicly.

“Me neither babe, maybe we outta get some grub” he reply. However, the conductor overhearing this says

“Oh I should of known you would be a screw up Luigi. Just be-cause you can land my girl you think your better than everyone else!” so Luigi looked up angry.

“What did you say about my wife” but it was rhetorical and he uppercutted Charles right in the face, teeth and blood raining over the kids dumb enough to stand so close. Vivian ran over, picking Charles up trying to help.

“Luigi stop!” she said. But she had angled Charles just right to get punched more and more, bruises popping up one by one as Luigi ruthlessly battered him. However, on a hard punch he missed and Vivian took the full force of the blow sending her crashing back in to a booth.

Vivian looks up at Luigi, tears in her eyes. She nodding her head runs out of the cab in to the next one. “Vivian!” Luigi scream, but it is too late. Then, both the conductor and Luigi look around because something is wrong – the train has stop. Screams fill the air as the light shuts off and ice fill the heart of everyone on board. “Oh…oh no… Luigi, I hope youre ready because…”

The glass shatter and ghosts spill into the room, this time ready to spill some blood.


	4. ALL OFFBOARD

Luigi whipped out his poltergust, the ghosts not standing a chance. He was sucking them in by the dozens, but they just kept coming. “Charles dammit help me!” Luigi screamed, but Charles was on the floor crying again like the baby he was. No wonder Vivian left him, bet he could not even change his own diaper haha.

“This all you got?!” Luigi screamed, having the time of his life.

“Not at all” a dark voice said, and a ghost much larger than the rest came floating in – King Boo. “You know the drill Charles” King Boo hissed. “But this time I chose! Hehehehe!” he screamed, and chained up in iron shackels Vivian was tied up.

“Vivian!” Luigi and Charles screamed, but she was whisked out side. Thinking fast Luigi ran up to the control system of the train.

“We have to go back!” Charles said. But Luigi looked at him disgusted.

“No, we need to go off roading” and Luigi fired up the train and steered it, chasing after King Boo and his goons across the snow.

The conductor lean out of the window, guiding Luigi to avoid trees and rocks and pretty soon he was right on King Boos tail.

“All right Charles, take the wheel! Were getting Vivian back!” and Luigi jump outside with the poltergust primed. He started sucking and King Boo started to get pulled in, cursing as he goes. Charles screaming “Yeah! Yeah!” veers the train, almost knocking Luigi off on accident. “Charles, focus!” Luigi yells, barely keeping King Boo in the suction.

At last, King Boo is sucked in and Luigi unshackles Vivian but she does not look relieved but more scared then ever.

“Luigi you need to get the poltergust out of here now. I don’t know why but they really want it and…” But suddenly a huge wall of snow shoots up crashing the express and Vivian, Luigi, and Charles are all launched unconscious.


	5. STEALTH MISSION

Vivian awoke in the snow cold and hungry to sinister voices. “Once we find where the Polergust 3000 is, we can kill the survivors!” She heard one say. Looking over, she saw the poltergust laying beside her so she grabbed it and dove into one of their shadows as soon as they looked in her direction.

“Looks like we only found Luigi and the conductor, master should have a good time interrogating them!” They laughed. It was a long trek in the cold, until she entered a strange base. Taking note of all the exits, Vivian knew she had stumbled in to something big here.

As soon as the henchmen floated into the base, their form immediately changed. No longer were they ghosts, susceptible to the Poltergusts powers, but now stage alien creatures.

“What on earth” Vivian whispered, so she dove out from the shadow to explore. Large spaceships, strange dialects, its like she had stepped right in too a star wars movie. Gas pipes surrounded everything, and she knew she just had to get Luigi and Charles out of there as fast as possible.

Two more aliens walked by talking. “You ever wonder why he wants the Poltergust 3000 so badly?” one ask. The other said “Well don’t say anything but rumor has it that you-know-what is the source of power of the poultergust.”

“REALLY?”

“Really, and since his daughter lied to him it has taken him years to track it here.” Vivian, scared shuffled and the guards suddenly whipped around but slow enough so she could dive into one of their shadows.

“Think it was a prisoner?” One asks.

“We better check” and they run off, leading Vivian straight to Luigi and Charles. She dove into their cell, and when the guards left suspecting nothing she quickly broke their shakcles setting them free.

“Vivian!” Luigi hugged her tight. She looked stern. “Luigi, we can not let these people get the Poultergust. I don’t know whats in it but they want it bad” so she handing it to him careful.

“Don’t worry Vivian, we will protect it with our lives and get out of here safe”. But as Vivian broke the jail cell with her fire powers, Luigi may have told a lie because they were immediately surrounded by some dangerous looking guys.


	6. THE POWER OF THE POULTERGUST

“They have the Poultergust!” The guards yelled, using their energy swords to slash at the trio. The conductor, with agility round house kicked the guard as his face crunched under the force blood flying everywhere. He collapsed dead, picking up the energy sword.

Vivian was all too used to this kind of action though. Quickly, she infatuated as man as she could then raising her had casted fiery jinx, setting a large amount of people ablaze. Their charry skin smell fill the air, and she and Luigi run through the masses ripping of the melting skin of their foes.

With his sword, the conductor slices straight through a enemy, green guts flying all over Vivian and Luigi but they do not mind. Its revenge time and they are loving it. There are so many people but with Vivians magic and Luigis and Charles prowess there is almost nothing that can stop them.

“STOP” A booming voice yells, and Charles immediately recognizes it and freezes. Everyone stops and step aside for their leader, and Vivian wants to do nothing but cry.

“Ah, Vivian, I thought I sensed your magic. Well done, especially for bringing me the Poultergust. Two birds, one stone.”

The large purple man stepped forward, getting close to Luigi who was wearing the contraption on his back. Vivian moves in front of Luigi, protecting him. “You will not touch my husband you pig”. She said, firm.

“Ah Vivian, but don’t you want to introduce Luigi to your own father?” He laughed, booming, scary, confident.

“Vivian… you told me your father had died….” Luigi said confused.

“He is dead to me” Vivian growled, scowls at the man now just a few steps away. “And now this whole farce makes a lot more sense”. Luigi looked at Vivian, then looked at the man. He was tall and purple, wearing a golden glove filled with gems with one empty slot. They glowed with such power and then it all clicking with Luigi as well.

“Your… Vivian your dad is Thanos?!” Vivan looked down, ashamed.

Thanos crowed with laughter “She is my only real child, but she turned out to be such a failure that I had to adopt fake children to try to make up for my mistake!”

“You used the reality stone to create ghosts to lure the Poultergust here. You’ve got what you want Thanos, but leave Luigi out of this.” Vivian demanded, unfased.

“Oh Vivian Im afraid its far to late for that” Thanos said. And with one swift motions, Thanos plugned his hand through Vivians immaterial body straight in to Luigis material body and in to the Poultergust 3000. Yanking it out, in his hand was covered in Luigis organs but he held the final infinity stone – the Soul Stone – the Poultergusts power source.

 Luigi, gasping, falls over dead bleeding out on the floor as Thanos clink the final infinity stone in to place, snapping his fingers.


	7. FINAL STAND

Vivian was scared as everyone in the room vanished to ash except herself and Thanos, but even Thanos seems confused by this.

“Vivian you witch, I just willed that every living thing be out of existence, and yet here you are? Impossible”

“Good try dad” she said, “but im technically undead” and she wound back her shade fist and punched Thanos straight in the throat. Gasping, he summoned rocks, flinging them at Vivian but she just ducked into Thanos shadow avoiding them all.

But Thanos did not give up, willing his shadow to dis-appear and Vivian is force to pop back in to reality. But now, Thanos has warped them to another dimension. He floated around, blasting lasers hitting Vivian knocking her around more than once.

“Are you really willing to kill your own daughter??” Vivian cried out. Thanos, unremorseful replied “I do what I must” and kept blasting. But Vivian, using a mirror spell finally reflected one back and hit Thanos square in the face blinding him. However, he used the Gauntlet to rebuild his eyes better than ever. Angerer than ever, Thanos uses the time stone to trap Vivian in a time loop, but thankfully Vivian used witch time to counteract the trap, a move her old room mate Bayonetta tought her once. 

“Give up Vivian. There is no hope. There is no one to go back to. Only Death awaits you, and hope-fully me to.” Vivian was on her last leg, but she knew what had to be done. Some thing she swore she would never do again, but now were desperate measures. She immaterialized and dove into Thanos to posses him.

She reached out, binding her soul with that of Thanos. From there she could feel all of his evil desires, every bit of malice and hatred in his soul becoming a part of her too. She felt his conscience. He was fighting her, but she was stronger on the in-side. Although Thanos may have been a brute he did not have strength of heart to do good like Vivian did.

Using the last of her strength, Vivian screamed as she uses the infinity gauntlet through Thanos and snaps the fingers using the power for one last wish.


	8. A NEW GUARDIAN

Vivian awoke on the floor of the compound, the world returned to normal as she wished. Around her are the shattered remains of the infinity gauntlet, it broke from too much use, the infinity stones scattered across the universe once again safe.

Thanos laying dead a couple feet away, she gets up and closes his eyes. She does not know what to do, but she know she just saved the world. She looks over and sees the conductor, returned from his fate thanks to Vivians wish, but Luigi was not so lucky.

“He didn’t die because of the gauntlet” Charles said. “But at least he died brave.”

Vivian didn’t say anything, but fell down on top of Luigi, running her hand through his hair.

“This is my fault Charles, he did not deserve this.” She said.

“No, Vivian, this is Thanos fault. There was nothing you could do.” Vivian looked up at Charles, stood up and hugs him.

“Thank you Charles, Thank you.” She says. “Now go. Get the express running again. It should be safe, I will stay here and make sure all is cleaned up and nothing like this ever happens again.”

Charles smiles, looking at Vivian. “Well if I ever need help, I know who to call” and then he walked away, leaving Vivian with Luigi. As she grasping his hand, she felt something hard in side of it and opening his palm there was a bright orange stone shining with the power of the universe.

“The soul stone must had been reborn from Luigis soul.” She said, a tear running from her eye. It was no coincidence it had decided to come to her all ready.

Sitting there, in the midst of the rubble and corpses of everyone she loves, Vivian knew that whether she like it or not she must protect the stone from people like Thanos no matter the price.


End file.
